Legion of Superheroes Se03Ep06: Doomsday
by A-Giant-Fan
Summary: When Drax and Doomsday are accidentally released from the Phantom Zone, Phantom Girl and her fellow legionnaires must stop them from killing Superman before the Legion elections begin, and Supergirl meets a familiar stranger in the ghostly prison.
1. 01

"So this is where the Legion stores the more dangerous equipment they've gathered from some of their most dangerous villains?"

Shadow Lass nodded to Kinetix as she led in through the metal doors into an open room, filled with glass cases covering various pieces of technology and armour. "Everything here is safely locked away in case of a break-in, which seems to be more common than I came prepared for when I passed the audition."

They passed a glove, a couple different guns and finally stopped in front of a strange looking machine. "Shadow Lass, what is that thing?"

"A door into the Phantom Zone, where horrendous criminals have been dumped for centuries. Superman and the others put an escapee back years ago, and since Brainiac 5 put the remaining pieces back together in case of emergencies, it's been here ever since."

"Cool," Kinetix placed her hands on the glass, clearly intrigued, "say, C.O.M.P.U.T.O, does this thing still work? Not that I'd ever want it to."

" **I will gladly inspect it for you, Kinetix**."

"Uh, thanks? How kind of you."

The screen on the machine began to glow. " **Inspecting dimension opener…yes, it still works…oh, dear**."

Kinetix backed up as the machine started humming. "That means it's shutting down, right?"

A large portal opened in the glass, shattering it. Shadow Lass pulled Kinetix back as two figures flew out into the room, the portal closing behind them. The smaller one with black hair and a dark red and black Superman-like outfit turned around and smashed his fist through the machine.

"You just had to ask, didn't you?" Shadow Lass stepped towards the strangers. "Who are you?"

"They call me Drax, son of Zod," the small, pale one stared at them with small red eyes and a sly smirk, "and this is my partner." He gestured to the large grey beat of a man beside him, its white hair flowing over its shoulders and a huge hole through its thick chest healing up.

"Say hello to Doomsday, kiddies."

* * *

 **DOOMSDAY**

"Alright, team," Phantom Girl spoke through the speakers of the training room, "let's go through that pattern one more time. I've got a meeting with Cosmic Boy before Legion elections open up, so you know I'm going to be gone for at least three hours."

Supergirl and Shrinking Violet giggled as Lightning Lad and Chameleon Boy shared a confident nod. "We've basically got it mastered, so this'll be over in less than a minute, tops."

A bunch of Brainiac soldiers phased into existence in the starry open space. They took their stances, ready to battle it out.

 _Boom!_

A large hole appeared in the training room ceiling, and Kinetix flew through. Lightning Lad just caught her as Phantom Girl shut the simulation off and phased through the glass towards them. "Kinetix," Violet flew over, "what happened?"

"Ooh," she rubbed her stomach in pain and leaned against Lightning Lad as the others came around, "I asked C.O.M.P.U.T.O if that old portal machine thing still worked, and…it turned it on. Two guys came out…Drax and Doomsday. I don't know why it turned it on, I never…ow…"

"Wait," Phantom Girl gasped, "did you say Drax?!"

"Excuse me," Supergirl gawked, "did you say _Doomsday_?!"

"An evil Superman clone that actually managed to put him in a near death state," Cham counted off his fingers, "and a guy as powerful as Superman. In the Legion Tower. Unguarded. I'm guessing this training session is over?"

"You mean you released two prisoners from the Phantom Zone?" Lightning Lad groaned. "You're worse than Superman."

"They took Shadow Lass," she continued, wincing, "but I think they're still in the building…looking for something…"

Supergirl tried using her x-ray vision. "They must be higher up. What would they be looking for?"

Shrinking Violet shrugged, but Lightning Lad and Phantom Girl only needed to share one worried glance to know they were thinking the same thing. "Brainiac 5."

* * *

Brainy worked in his lab, calibrating a camera at the counter. The room behind him was dark due to the absence of any other member, and as he worked he didn't notice the footsteps behind him.

"What are you working on?"

"I'm fixing the security system before reinstalling it into C.O.M.P.U.T.O's programming," he explained, not taking his eyes off his work, "are you looking for something…wait," he turned back, "who's asking?"

"An old friend." Drax stepped out from the darkness. "Look who's grown up into a fine young…human? And I thought _my_ trip through puberty was awkward."

"Drax?" Brainy's eyes widened as he backed into the counter, dropping his tools. "How did you escape?"

"Your computer system turned the Phantom Zone portal creator on and let us free, thanks to the curiosity of your fellow teammates."

"…Us?"

Drax grabbed Brainy's neck and slammed him onto the counter, pinning his head down as he leaned in. "The last time I interrogated you I retrieved a fine piece of kryptonite. Unfortunately I left it with father this trip, but I know you have more tricks up your sleeves."

"Forget it, Drax. You won't be getting anything out of me, and when the others find you we'll be sending you right back to the Phantom Zone."

"With the same machine I smashed into multiple pieces? Good luck with that. And if threatening you won't work, then how about her?"

He picked him up as Doomsday carried out an unconscious Shadow Lass in his large hands. "Doomsday? You brought Doomsday out?" Brainy winced as Drax held him off the ground by his neck. "No one can…control him."

"Consider it a temporary alliance until I free my father, General Zod, and the rest of the prisoners. Now," he pulled Brainy in closer to his face, "I'm going to make this a very simple choice for you. Tell me your secrets, or else."

He snapped his fingers, and Doomsday took Shadow Lass' neck in his one hand. "Shall we see how many milliseconds it takes for my partner here to crush your poor friend's throat? Because I'm willing to bet you've got no more than three to give me the correct answer."

 **Drax is BACK, and this time he brought backup for his fight against Legion. Doomsday was pretty cool in "Superman: Doomsday" the animated film, and when I saw a glimpse of him in "Phantoms" I knew I had the chance to include another powerful villain in the show. This episode is going to be all over the place, so I hope you're prepared for quite the journey.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	2. 02

Supergirl was the first into Brainiac 5's lab. "Brainy, are you…Shadow Lass!"

Brainy was helping her to her feet, a huge gap in the wall leading into New Metropolis. She and the others flew over to them as they stood. "You're looking good for someone who faced Doomsday," she admitted to Shadow Lass as Shrinking Violet surveyed the wall damage, "where did he and this Drax guy go?"

"I told them that I gave my remaining kryptonite deposits to Blok for safe keeping, a large stone man with a flight ring like mine," he held his hand up, "so he and Doomsday broke out and went looking for him."

Violet spun around. "You sent them after Blok? Why?"

"He's currently at the Superman museum with Superman and Timber Wolf. They should be able to hold them off until we get there."

"Maybe you didn't get the memo," Phantom Girl told him, "but Blok switched out with Timber Wolf. He's actually volunteering at the hospital with Triplicate Girl and Element Lad."

"…Not good."

"This is all my fault," Kinetix hid her face in her hands, ashamed, "I should have never asked C.O.M.P.U.T.O if it still worked."

"I'd rather blame C.O.M.P.U.T.O," Shadow Lass glanced at Brainy, "any explanations?"

"It seems I'll have to do another system check. It shouldn't be acting on simple inquiries."

"Uh, not wanting to interrupt or anything," Cham broke into the conversation, "but two of Superman's strongest enemies are currently on their way to the hospital. Do we wanna go after them or keep chatting?"

"Cham's right," Lightning Lad and Supergirl led the way out of the tower, "we need to hurry!"

* * *

Blok walked over to Wave's bed, where she sat up and watched him sit down beside her. "Are you feeling any better, Wave?"

She nodded. "Good. Do you have any of your memories back?"

She shook her head as Triplicate Girl and Element Lad watched from the other side of the room. "Thanks for coming to take over," she turned to him, looking over his recently cut blonde curls, goatee and freshly polished pink and black suit, "the President wants to talk about some important undercover mission, and then I need to help with the election results."

"We can handle this. Go before you're late."

"Thanks again," she waved as she left the room. He walked over to the other side of Wave's bed as she ate. "I can't believe she'd been asleep until the other day. How hard did Esper's memory wipe hit her?"

"Shadow Lass told me it was pretty strong. I'm surprised she remembers her villain name." He noticed her listening in. "I'll explain everything as soon as you're better, I promise."

Screaming came from outside the room. Element Lad flew over to the doors, only to be blown back by them being torn off and chucked at him. He hit the ground underneath them as Blok stood, guarding Wave.

"Finally," Drax and Doomsday entered the room, "we've found you, stone man. Hand over the kryptonite before we tear this entire building down."

"I don't have any kryptonite," Blok told them as Element Lad got out from under the doors, "now tell me who you are."

"I'm tired of introductions. Doomsday, search him."

Doomsday moved closer to him. "You want kryptonite, Superman wannabe," Element Lad held his hands over the doors, "you got it!" He turned the metal into kryptonite, but Drax only laughed.

"Your green friend made the same mistake. It isn't my weakness, but it'll be quite helpful using against your Superman." He smacked Element Lad down against the ground again and again until he was unconscious. "Such a useful ability. I like it."

Blok threw a punch at Doomsday, but it did nothing to his chest. The large creature grabbed his fist and tossed him into the wall. Wave instinctively tried wrapping him up with her hair from the bed, but he tore it apart.

Phantom Girl phased the other legionnaires through the opposite wall, excluding Shrinking Violet who was back at the Legion tower, as Drax vanished down the hall with Element Lad over his shoulder. "Deal with them, Doomsday!"

Doomsday charged at them, plowing Supergirl back through the wall and all the way down into the ground, stopping traffic and sending hover cars veering in every other direction. Phantom Girl and the other flew out, Blok joining them. "Lightning Lad, Blok, Chameleon Boy and Kinetix, go after Drax. The rest of us will try and stop Doomsday." She spoke into her ring as they split up. "Superman, we need you by the hospital, quick!"

Supergirl shoved Doomsday off and hit his jaw, but he only stumbled before smacking her down again. Brainy threw a force field over him, keeping his punches from hitting as Shadow Lass covered his vision with darkness. "Lights out, freak."

Phantom Girl phased through him, drawing him away from Supergirl as he tried to swipe the darkness away. Brainy helped Supergirl up. "Hope that didn't hurt too much."

"Oh, no," she winced as he touched her arm, "like landing on a pile of pillows." They saw Doomsday grab Shadow Lass behind him and throw her into Phantom Girl. "I'm the only one who can match his strength. If I wear him down can you keep him in a shield long enough to give us time to get him back to the Phantom Zone?"

"I still need to fix the machine that brought them here."

"I thought you were good at multitasking?"

"I mean that I'm going to have to collect the right technology first. But if I can tell Shrinking Violet how to..."

She had no chance to ask what he needed. Doomsday barrelled into them and drove them through the ground into the sewers beneath the city. They hit the dirty water and when she tried to get up she felt him holding her down. She held his arm and used her heat ray vision, burning his skin and letting her get away.

"Bleh," she spit out the water as she flew out of his reach, "not in the mood for a swim…Brainy!"

Doomsday was still holding him under the water, and he wasn't going to let her get close anytime soon.

 **Shrinking Violet gets a new home project - a Phantom Zone portal projector! Neato. Oh, and also, Brainy is currently drowning by Doomsday's hand. Just another day for the Legion, right? And with so many legionnaires to cover I've had to fill each episode with more than six at the same time! I feel like I'm going to go insane before I manage to finish the next episode, let alone the entire season.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	3. 03

"Let him go!" She felt her anger rise the longer Doomsday held Brainiac 5 under the sewer water. She slammed into him, trying to push him out of the water, but he simply backhanded her into the wall.

"I've got this," Phantom Girl flew down and grabbed him, phasing him out. Supergirl dove under and pulled Brainy out onto dry land. "Brainy, you…your force field! It activated!"

He wasn't sputtering up water. "It must have activated when I started to panic," he felt it wear off, "I just hope I'll be able to control it soon."

"Out of the way, legionnaires," they flew out of the sewers as Shadow Lass filled it with darkness, covering Doomsday and the still water, "nightie-night."

"Phantom Girl," Superman spoke to her through the flight ring, "what's going on over there? I'm pretty busy here. Brainiac is trying to gather Intel from the museum's files, as vague as they are."

"Well, you either deal with the robots, or help us catch Drax and Doomsday before we become their prisoners."

"Drax? _Doomsday_?! I'll be right there!" The ring clicked off as Doomsday roared in the darkness. Shadow Lass wasn't looking too sure of how long it'd hold him.

"We need to fix this before the elections start," Supergirl reminded them, "or Cosmic Boy is going to put us on laundry duty for months."

Phantom Girl looked around. "Let's hope Lightning Lad and the others are having better luck that we are."

* * *

"He's taking Element Lad farther than I thought he would," Lightning Lad led the legionnaires around New Metropolis buildings as they followed Drax from afar, "where does he think he's going? He doesn't know the city well enough to have a set location, does he?"

"This direction," Blok pondered, "…we're heading right for the Superman Museum."

"Hey! That's where he was released last time. Of course he'd know where he was going!"

"Timber Wolf," Chameleon Boy called him on the flight ring, "we're heading your way, and we've got Drax ahead of us. You and Superman need to be prepared!"

"Superman just left to help fight Doomsday," Timber Wolf replied, clearly in the middle of a fight with Brainiac Soldiers, "but I'm calling in Kel-el right now."

"Drax must want Element Lad to create for kryptonite for him," Kinetix realized, "which reminds me. We left two large hunks of that stuff back at the hospital. What do we do about that?"

"I'll send someone to pick it up once we're done."

* * *

Wave sat in the room as doctors examined the wall and the kryptonite doors. A nurse handed her a cup of water. "I hope you're doing well."

Suddenly, four Brainiac soldiers flew in through the hole in the wall, firing at the doctors and shooing them away. The nurse beside Wave blocked her from the fire and was hit, falling to the ground. Wave got out of bed and checked on her, but it was too late.

"One mistake after another is made," Brainiac spoke through the soldiers as they gathered up the kryptonite, "soon the Legion will fall over itself, and I will be there to catch them…you," he noticed Wave glaring at him, "what is it you wish to say?"

She stood – and then she began to whip them back with her hair.

* * *

"Phantom Girl," Superman flew towards the hole down into the sewers, "where is-oof!" Supergirl flew into his chest. "Kara!"

"I'm fine," she said, "but I'm starting to think Doomsday woke up on the wrong side of the Phantom Zone."

Doomsday was on the ground now, Phantom Girl under his foot. Brainiac 5 and Shadow Lass tried to lead him away, but with one swing he grabbed Brainy and smacked them down. He pounded his chest and roared.

"Doomsday!"

He looked up and glared at Superman, who flew down and landed in front of him. "Let her go. Your fight is with me, isn't it? I'd say we have some unfinished business."

 _Bam!_

Doomsday tackled Superman into the sewers again, letting Phantom Girl stand up beside Supergirl. "The Science Police are going to sue us for all this damage."

"Kinetix just called," Shadow Lass said, "she wants us to pick up the kryptonite back at the hospital."

"Shadow Lass, you and I will go," Phantom Girl led her away, "Supergirl, you and Brainiac 5 help Superman with Doomsday!"

The girls flew up ahead to the hospital in time to see the Brainiac soldiers flying out with the kryptonite. "Brainiac, stop!"

One of the soldiers moved towards them. "A payment must be made." It aimed its gun at them, and from it shot not a laser, but a wide portal. "Two ghosts for two ghosts. The Phantom Zone must be kept in order."

"Look out!" Phantom Girl phased her and Shadow Lass out, and the portal flew through them – and right towards Brainiac 5. "Brainy!"

Supergirl gasped as the portal neared him. "No!" She flew and just touched his arm as it hit them, and in seconds they had vanished.

"Kara!" Superman hit the ground but could still see them disappear. "Brainiac, what have you done?!"

"I have foreseen an appropriate chance to act," the soldier replied as he scanned Doomsday, "and used advanced technology to store Brainiac 5 away in the Phantom Zone. There I will keep him until my preparations are complete for the takeover. Now I simply have to wait until Doomsday destroys you and your allies."

"How," Shadow Lass asked, "how did you open a portal to the Phantom Zone?"

"It is a simple matter of ripping open a tear in space and time."

"Mm-hm, simple like your family records!"

The soldier flew back to the others and they carried the kryptonite off. "We need to follow them," Shadow Lass began after them before Phantom Girl grabbed her arm, "what?"

"We need to make sure everyone in the hospital is okay first."

"…So we let them get away?"

Phantom Girl glanced back at Superman taking on Doomsday. "We have bigger problems – like making sure history doesn't repeat itself."

 **Fun fact: Adam Wylie, the voice of Brainiac 5 in the cartoons, first voiced Jimmy Olsen in "Superman: Doomsday", where this design of Doomsday is based off of. It was so weird hearing Brainy's voice coming out of another cartoon character, let alone one also connected to Superman. And now, with him and Supergirl in the Phantom Zone, I can finally bring in my special guest...dun-dun-DUN!**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	4. 04

"Uh, Brainy," Supergirl looked around, "where are we?"

The area around them was dark and filled with deep red mist as chunks of rock floated in the distance. Grey ghostly figures hovered close and far, and they were all starting to notice the two legionnaires' presence. "I'm getting horror movie vibes again."

"This is bad," Brainy made sure to stay close to her, "Brainiac's somehow managed to trap us in the Phantom Zone."

"What?! Why?!"

"To keep you from helping Superman, and to keep me away from the Legion."

The phantom prisoners were getting unnervingly close to them as they flew around. "Is there any way for us to get back to New Metropolis from here?"

"I don't have any of my technology, so unless we can find a tear that only allows physical beings to pass through, no."

"I'm guessing those are rare?"

"Next to impossible to find."

"Then don't get my hopes up like that!" She huffed and led them over the rock chunks, careful not to look any of the prisoners in the eye. "The least we can do is find out where Drax came from, right?"

"Shadow Lass said that he was the son of Zod."

"Wait, you don't mean-"

A phantom hovered down in front of them, blocking their path. Supergirl's eyes widened as she recognized the face. "…You!"

It was an older man in a general's outfit, sneering at them as his dark eyes looked her over. "It has been a long time, Kara Zor-el. You've grown into a fine young woman."

"Zod!" She flew at him, hoping to land a punch but simply passing through him. "Hey!"

"You cannot hurt us in here, Kara, not unless you're a ghost as well," he turned and punched her in the face, sending her reeling back, "but we can certainly hurt you."

"Tell me, General Zod," Brainy got him to turn his attention back to the Coluan, "what do you think your son can accomplish outside the Phantom Zone? He destroyed the only machine capable of bringing you out of here."

"Don't bother talking to that psycho, Brainy," Supergirl shot Zod a dirty look, "he doesn't deserve to be considered a general anymore. After he tried to take over Krypton and earth, he lost _everyone's_ respect, especially mine."

"There are many ways to break out of the Phantom Zone," Zod continued to speak to Brainy as Supergirl dodged attacks from the other prisoners, "and Drax will find one and bring me forth, where I shall rule once again."

"You should know that my ancestor Brainiac is currently at the front of the line for galaxy domination. He won't let you do such a thing."

"I'm not afraid of Brainiac. I shall crush anyone who dares stands in my way," he glanced at Supergirl, "even if I once considered them a friend."

"We were never friends."

"Our families were."

"It should have been my parents who survived," she snapped, "not you!" She angrily threw another punch at him but it phased through his chest. "You _deserved_ to be on Krypton when it exploded!"

Brainy had to hold her back as Zod snickered. "You remind me of your mother, Kara. Too bad you have the same amount of control over your anger as she does. Had she survived you would have eventually seen how shaky our planet was. I was the only one who could have saved us."

"Liar!"

"I am always serious when it comes to my military tactics for survival, Kara."

"Don't call me that! It's Supergirl to you."

The other phantoms were moving in towards them. "Very well, Supergirl," Zod moved back, "then you shall die here with your Earthly title."

Brainy placed a force field around them, keeping the phantoms out. "I can't hold this for long than a few minutes."

"Good," she grit her teeth, all her attention on Zod, "maybe then I won't be mad enough to kill someone."

* * *

Phantom Girl didn't feel like a leader. Not while she had to stand by and watch as Superman was beaten upon by Doomsday. Shadow Lass' dark clouds weren't doing anything to stop him from rampaging across the street.

"I'm going to the hospital," she told them as she flew off, "I'll be right back!"

She flew through the hole in the wall to find Wave standing up, a big bruise on her arm. "Wave," she flew over to her, "you weren't trying to fight Brainiac's soldiers, were you?"

Wave nodded. "Oh," Phantom Girl smiled, "well…thanks. Do you have any of your memories back? You were a member of the Legion of Super-villains that went by Wave, and you used your hair to fight. Does any of that ring a bell?"

She shook her head before glancing back down at the unmoving nurse. "…I'm sorry," Phantom Girl took her arm, "but you can help avenge her. The Legion could really use your help."

Wave took a moment to think about it before nodding. "Great. Welcome to the right Legion."

They flew back down towards Superman as he bashed Doomsday's head into a wall multiple times. "Wave, can you try pinning him down?"

She nodded and flew down to Doomsday as he punched Superman away. Getting behind him she wrapped her hair around his arms and lifted him off the ground. He tried to look at her but Shadow Lass covered his eyes with a dark mist. "Excellent, and not a split end in sight."

Phantom Girl held onto him. "Drop him now!" Wave got out of the way as she stuck him halfway through the ground before letting him go, sticking him in the cement. He struggled to break free as Shadow Lass scoffed. "I always wanted to play that game as a kid."

"What game?"

She smirked. "Grounders."

"Now we've got three problems," Superman said as they moved away from Doomsday, "placing Doomsday somewhere where he can't hurt anyone or escape, getting Kara and Brainy out of the Phantom Zone, and putting Drax back where he belongs."

"Let's not forget," Shadow Lass reminded them, "that we also have to deal with the kryptonite Brainiac just stole."

"Ugh," Phantom Girl looked ready to tear her hair out, "can this day get any worse?"

 _Smash!_

"…Don't tell me," she didn't turn around as Wave stared at a large hole where Doomsday used to be, "he escaped."

"…Okay," Shadow Lass averted her gaze, "I won't tell you."

" _Uuuuuggggghhhhhh_."

 **Poor Phantom Girl, always having to do so much work and never being able to take a moment's rest, especially with Cosmic Boy constantly breathing down her neck. And yes, Zod is here, but no, he isn't my special guest. For those who read the comics, I think you'll be able to figure out who's about o show up, but for those who didn't...**

 **...**

 **SECRET!**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	5. 05

The Superman Museum had never been so chaotic. Timber Wolf and Kel-el were clearing out the remains of the Brainiac soldiers just as Drax flew over, Element Lad groaning over his shoulder. "What's this?"

He dropped Element Lad before him and eyed Kel-el, who finally looked his way. "Don't tell me they've been cloning the man of steel. Just what the world needs, more Superman."

"Forty-first century, intruder," Kel-el retorted, "and look who's talking. When's the last time anyone begged for more _Zod_ around?"

"The world needs my father's reign. It will be the only way to fix the chaos."

Timber Wolf growled. "What is it with you megalomaniacs and needing all this evil order?"

Drax chuckled. "Don't blame me for your ignorance." He used his heat vision and threw Timber Wolf back against the museum wall. Element Lad tried to stand but he smashed him back down to the ground, creating a crater under his chest. Kel-el punched him off and helped Element Lad up. "Where are the others?"

"Uh," Element Lad rubbed his chest, "I don't know. The last thing I remember is Drax coming into the hospital room with some large grey man behind him. Then he knocked me out and brought me here, though I'm not sure why."

Just then the Brainiac soldiers they'd destroyed blew up, pushing them back and throwing smoke everywhere. Timber Wolf cleared his head and sniffed around. "…!" He jumped and flipped over Drax, who had flown at him. He swung and slashed with his claws across his arms.

"Ah," Drax groaned in pain, "bad dog."

"At least I'm not on someone's leash." He took to his larger feral form and pinned Drax down, but he threw him up in the air and knocked him back into the smoke.

"Can you clear this?" Kel turned to Element Lad, who nodded and began touching the smoke with his fingers. As he ran his hands through it the smoke became mist, and with a large breath Kel blew it all away. Drax stood over Timber Wolf, about to give him a beating. "Not so fast," Kel grabbed his cape and, spinning him around, tossed him into the museum wall.

"Contacting any free legionnaires," Element Lad spoke through his flight ring, "I repeat, any free legionnaires, you are needed at the-!"

Drax threw him back, but Kel grabbed his arms. "What's your plan, son of Zod?"

"To kill Superman, what else? Might as well rid myself of you and the girl while I'm here." Drax broke free of his grip and flipped him down on top of Element Lad. Timber Wolf lunged at him but he froze him with his breath.

"I got your call, Element Lad," Dawnstar flew down as the mist settled, "where are-"

Drax flew behind her and shoved her to the ground as Kel and Element Lad stood up. "Let's make a little deal, shall we? You follow my orders," he held Dawnstar down with one hand and grabbed one of her wings with the other, "or the little birdie loses her wings."

* * *

"What does Brainiac earn by slowing us down?!" Lightning Lad shocked another three soldiers down as Kinetix threw more into the ground. "By the time we find Drax he'll have gotten what he wanted…whatever that is."

"He wants more kryptonite," Blok told them as he and Chameleon Boy, shifted into a large rhino, crushed robots together, "but what will he do at the museum?"

The robots began to glow, and Kinetix moved everyone out of the way as they exploded. "A big space…kryptonite…he couldn't…no way, it's crazy."

"Everything about that guy is crazy," Cham shifted back as he reminded her, "so tell us before he gets away with it."

"If he can lure Superman into a building completely made of kryptonite, you don't think…"

The others gawked. "…That's what I was afraid of."

* * *

"Your field has lasted a lot longer than I thought it would, Brainy," Supergirl could see the impatience on the expressions of the ghosts, "but it won't get us out of here."

"Our only hope is that Shrinking Violet can fix the transporter machine in time to get us out of here," he could feel his strength being drained, "because I'm not going to last another minute."

Zod chuckled behind the crowd of prisoners. "We can wait one more minute for your demise, Kara."

"If we die here, Brainy, I just want you to know…I tolerated you."

Brainy blinked a few times before turning to her. "Uh, thanks. Nice to tolerate you, too."

"I'm terrible coming up with compliments on the spot, okay?" She crossed her arms and huffed. "I just…you're far different than I thought you'd be."

"I see."

"More dense, for one."

"Is this really the time to be insulting me?"

"Insults are easier to come up with than compliments."

The shield was beginning to fade. "Hope you're ready to fly," he warned her, "because we need to get away before-"

The shield dropped, and a ghost flew forward and knocked Brainy back into a rock chunk. He hit the back of his head and began to fall. "Brainy!" Supergirl flew down and caught him as the ghosts followed.

"Weakness, Kara," Zod told her as she watched the ghosts coming closer, "this is what it looks like."

 _Whoosh!_

Zod's eyes widened as the prisoners were punched back by a blinding force of wind, someone moving at the speed of sound around them. "What?!"

Supergirl awed as a young man stopped before her wearing a red suit and blue cape. He held his fist up towards Zod. "No more of this, Zod."

"Who…who are you?" She felt as though she'd seen him before. He had the same dark hair and eyes as her uncle, Jor-el. "Where do you come from?"

"You," Zod growled, "you should be halfway across the Phantom Zone!"

"I move where and when I want. I'm not a true prisoner like you and the rest."

Brainy groaned and opened his eyes. "Brainy," Supergirl whispered as the man glanced back at them, "got any idea who this is?"

Brainy's eyes widened as well. "It can't be…"

"Who?"

"Allow me," the stranger smirked, "you can call me Mon-el."

 **That's right, it's MON-EL! Such a cool guy, right? I mean, I only read three comics with him in it and working with the Legion, but whatever, I still find him cool enough to include. Now I just need to figure out what to do with him in future episodes...maybe the finale...well, I have more than enough time to think about that. For now, Supergirl and Brainy have a remarkable ally in the Phantom Zone!**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	6. 06

"Where is he going?" The legionnaires followed Doomsday as he ran away from them, off in a specific direction that only he knew. "Don't tell me Drax has something to do with this," Shadow Lass glanced back to find one of Brainiac's soldiers following them, "or maybe it's the calculator back there that's doing this."

"Phantom Girl," Chameleon Boy spoke through her ring, "do not come to the Superman Museum! I repeat, do not-ow!"

He vanished from her communication. "Cham? Cham, answer me!"

Superman pointed to the museum ahead. "Doomsday is heading right towards it. We have no choice but to follow." He led the way down towards the entrance as Doomsday disappeared inside. "Doomsday, come out here!"

Superman and the others flew inside to find chaos. Drax floated over an unconscious Chameleon Boy, Dawnstar and Timber Wolf. Two Brainiac soldiers had just thrown a large net over Lightning Lad and Kinetix. Blok and Kel were on either side of Element Lad, who fell to his knees as he let the wall go.

And the entire interior of the museum was kryptonite.

"Superman," Phantom Girl and Shadow Lass had to hold him up as he fell to the ground, "you need to get out of here, now!"

Doomsday roared at them and knocked them aside before tossing Superman right into the ceiling. He fell to the ground, unable to move as Doomsday loomed over him. "Finish it, Doomsday," Drax sneered, "so we may end this."

Doomsday raised his arms, ready to smash down on Superman.

"No!"

"What?" Drax gawked as Kel-el flew right into Doomsday. "You should be as weak as he is!"

" _Forty-first century_ clone," Kel answered him as he tossed Doomsday back outside, "and _immune_ to kryptonite!"

Motivated by Kel-el, Kinetix threw the net off her and Lightning Lad, and the two of them attacked Doomsday with him. Blok grabbed Drax and tossed him to Shadow Lass, who covered him in darkness.

"Free me, you fool," he yelled from inside, "this will not stop the invasion!"

"Invasions are tacky," Phantom Girl called back as she carried Superman out of the museum. She found Kel-el, Lightning Lad and Kinetix taking Doomsday from all sides. "Superman, you okay?"

"Yes," he answered weakly, "I'm fine."

Lightning Lad blasted Doomsday back. "Care to clean this up, Kel?"

"Gladly." He shot out kryptonite, encasing Doomsday until he could move no more despite his great strength. "There, now we can…what?"

Brainiac's soldiers flew out and blinded them with bright light. It took a moment for everyone to see again, and when they could they didn't like what they saw. "Oh, no," Kinetix gasped, "they took him!"

Doomsday was gone, as were the robots. Blok and Shadow Lass guided the dark cloud out with them, Drax still inside, as Element Lad and Timber Wolf helped Cham and Dawnstar out. "Hey," Cham looked around, "where did the big bad wart go?"

"This was Brainiac's plan all along," Superman sighed as Phantom Girl helped him to stand, "now he has kryptonite _and_ Doomsday."

"I should have never let him see my powers," Element Lad glanced at Dawnstar, "but I couldn't let him hurt you."

She blushed. "It's alright. Nothing we can do now."

Wave flew over. "Wave," Phantom Girl greeted her, "how did it go?"

Wave shook her head as Lightning Lad scratched his. "How did what go?"

"I asked her to find Shrinking Violet for us, but it looks like she isn't at the Legion Tower."

"Because I needed some help finishing this." Violet and Invisible Kid flew down. "Wave didn't find me – she found me _and_ Invisible Kid."

"Glad to help," he said as they held the transporter together, "now why don't we get Brainy and Supergirl back?"

* * *

Mon-el's punch sent Zod soaring. "Man that feels way too good."

"He's here despite not being a criminal," Supergirl was still in awe, "but why?"

"For his own good," Brainy told her as Mon-el continued to pound on Zod and the other prisoners, "he would die from severe lead poisoning otherwise."

"Lead? That's terrible! This can't be the only answer!"

"There was no cure in the twenty-first century for him. So long as he's here, the poison won't spread through his body."

"You could cure him, right?"

Brainy watched as Mon-el fought the ghosts off. "…With time, perhaps, but not right away."

 _Voom!_

A portal was opening behind them. "We can't go yet," she saw Mon-el looking their way, "we can't leave him behind!"

"You have no choice," Mon-el smiled, "its fine. Just go, I'll deal with them." Zod tried to break free of his grip but it was no use. "Now, before it closes!"

Drax flew back through, and Supergirl and Brainy separated as he hit another one of the ghosts. "No," he saw them flying towards the portal, "wait!"

"We'll come back for you," Supergirl gave Mon-el one last glance, "I promise!"

Brainy had to hold her hand and pull her through as the portal closed behind them. Zod growled and glared at Drax as Mon-el flew off, unable to contain his smile. "…She promised…"

* * *

Supergirl and Brainiac 5 hit the ground outside the museum just as Element Lad finished clearing the inside. "Kara, Brainy," Superman brought them in for a hug, "you made it!"

Phantom Girl let the transporter go and fell to the ground. "Man," she moaned, "I almost forgot how tiring it is to phase non-prisoners through."

Supergirl was about to tell Kal-el about Mon-el, but Brainy shook his head. She would have to ask him later what the problem was, but for now she had other worries. "Uh…where's Doomsday?"

"Brainiac took it, along with the kryptonite," Chameleon Boy shrugged, "but on the bright side, we got you two back, so we're cool."

"Cool?"

"What? Isn't that a twenty-first century term?"

Phantom Girl sighed with relief. "I'm just glad it's all over."

"Phantom Girl," Cosmic Boy spoke through her flight ring, "get back to headquarters. It's time for the elections!"

"Ugh," she fell to the ground on her face as the other chuckled, "will I _ever_ get some peace and quiet?!"

 **Phantom Girl, Phantom Girl, you should have known that after all these years, NO ONE in the Legion gets any peace and quiet. Every day is an adventure for these people, and meeting so many new allies only means more people to work with...and more characters for me to include. Boy,oh boy, what am I getting myself into with these?**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	7. 07

Supergirl felt the election went by too fast, and before she knew it those who had been fighting were all standing in the main console room. "There," Brainy said as he rebooted C.O.M.P.U.T.O, legionnaires far and wide appearing on various screens, "C.O.M.P.U.T.O will no longer being performing actions on simple inquiries any longer."

"Fine, fine, whatever," Shadow Lass moved him along, "now how about the important part? Like the election results."

Brainy picked up an electric pad and skimmed down it. "Let's see here…well, it looks like you're finally going to get that break you want, Phantom Girl."

"Oh, _finally_ ," she leaned on Timber Wolf as Kinetix and Violet snorted, "I need to sleep for a hundred years."

"Sure, whatever you say, princess."

"Further on," Brainy looked back to the pad, "…what? Someone voted for me?" He glanced at Supergirl, who averted her gaze and began to whistle. "…Anyway. Alright, the results of the Legion of Superheroes elections have officially been collected, and the new leader is…," he smiled, "…to tiny for me to read."

"Are you serious? Give me that," he easily let Supergirl grab the pad away from him, "the new leader of the Legion of Superheroes is Supergirl. Congratulations," she looked around before her eyes widened and her mouth went agape," wait…that's me!"

The entire Legion clapped, especially Phantom Girl, Cosmic Boy and Superman. "There has to be a mistake," she looked the results over and over until she had it memorized, "I…why would anyone vote me for?!"

"You've shown great leadership the entire time you've been here," Shrinking Violet told her, "why shouldn't you be leader?"

"Well?" Superman gave her a proud smile. "Do you accept this challenge?"

Supergirl looked at each of their faces before her eyes fell on Brainy. She gave him a sly smirk. "On one condition."

"What, Kara?"

She wrapped her arms around Brainy as his eyes widened. "Brainiac 5 has to be my advisor the entire time."

"Me? Advisor? That's not a thing, Kara."

"It is if you want me to be your leader."

Superman and Lightning Lad shrugged. "Fine by us."

Brainy glanced at Supergirl as Kinetix guided Wave into the room. "This is revenge of some kind, isn't it?"

"Yup." She let him go and turned to Wave. "And as leader, my first request is that we allow Wave into the Legion."

"Are you sure?" Cosmic Boy walked over to her. "I know she's lost her memory and helped you fight Doomsday, but if she reverts to her old self…"

"Then we'll deal with it. For now, she's one of us," Supergirl gave her a welcoming smile, "and we warmly welcome you in."

Wave gave her a smile as well. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Great," Triplicate Girl flew over to Supergirl and walked off with her, "so now that you're leader, I need to tell you what the President told me."

Brainy watched them leave as Shrinking Violet walked up beside him. "…So, about C.O.M.P.U.T.O…"

He sighed. "You think I should replace it."

"Well, if it really has been permanently damaged by Imperiex and Brainiac, it could put us in danger. I know you built it with your own two hands, but…"

He turned the screens off as the rest of the legionnaires left the room. Colossal Boy entered as they went to the corridors. "Hey, Violet, I was wondering if you wanted to go on patrol with me."

"Sure," she flew off and into his arms, snorting, "let's stop by that coffee place, too."

"Whatever you want."

Brainy watched them leave before turning back to the main console. "…C.O.M.P.U.T.O will be hard to replicate, but…she's right. It might be too risky."

He left the room after a while of looking through files, leaving the main console room vacant.

"… **What sort of father so easily replaces his child**?"

 **ROLL CREDITS**

 **Don't think I've forgotten about C.O.M.P.U.T.O's ominous comments. Also, I will be including Triplicate Girl soon, don't worry, I just have so many legionnaires to put up front that some of my favs have to be put back for now. I promise I'll bring the classics back soon. Anyway, thanks for reading, and now that we have a new leader, I'll be able to start going for the next few episodes with a new confidence. Be on the lookout for the next story, "Illusions", coming soon!**

 **Thanks for reading, and until the next episode!**


End file.
